


If You Said 'I Love You'

by AnnaDestiny



Category: Free!
Genre: In Nitori's POV, M/M, Short Poem Fic, rintori - Freeform, sweet and adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDestiny/pseuds/AnnaDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little poem I wrote for Rintori. Please click and enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Said 'I Love You'

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Free! but I do own the poem I wrote for it.

**If You Said 'I Love You'**

If you said I love you

I’m not sure what I’d do

Perhaps I’d blush and return the words

Or perhaps I’d be too scared

Maybe I’d jump for joy

And hug you really tight

Or maybe I’d laugh and say ‘I Love You Too’

And squeeze your hand all night

I’m sort of embarrassed

Because I don’t know what I’d do

But if you did say I love you

There’s one thing I know

That forever I want to be with you

Through both rain and snow

Whether it’s a storm or calm weather

I’ll remain by your side

Because even if you don’t say I love you

I will love you until the day I die


End file.
